


【lukard/ABO】Faker

by zyc940310



Category: lukard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310





	【lukard/ABO】Faker

一声清脆的“咔哒”将Deckard飘远的思绪重新拉回来，努力将视线聚焦于声音的源头，Deckard勉强看清楚那是一把小刀，锋利的刀锋上闪着森然的白光。  
“不废话了？”嘲弄地看着小刀的拥有者，浑身无力只能等死的Deckard至少要在嘴皮子上讨回一点点自尊。  
意料之中刀锋入肉的剧痛并未如期而至，听上去更似布料撕裂的“刺啦”声引起Deckard汗毛倒竖的警觉：“你干什么？”  
“你。”熟练的运刀手法使得Rex三两下破开了Deckard紧致冗杂的行动服，独属Omega的光滑皮肤暴露在档案室微凉的空气中，瞬间激起一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩，英国人透白的肤色在节能灯光下更显苍白，却又因为发情的原因泛着一丝粉色。  
始终未动的Deckard突然开始疯狂反抗——虽然被潮水般上涌的生理欲望冲击得绵软无力，但也使得Rex不得不腾出游走在这具完美躯体上的手将Deckard的双手固定在他头顶的桌脚上，同时将口袋里那包高度提纯的液化K/粉捏碎在手心，毫不留情地捂住Deckard的口鼻逼迫后者摄入。  
进入是理所当然的直接粗暴，掐着精神恍惚的Deckard的膝窝将人折成九十度的Rex没有做任何前戏的精力。愈发浓郁的红茶芬芳几乎使他垂涎欲滴，而原本掺杂其中若有若无的牛奶气息也在彻底埋入那具身体时被充分填满整个鼻腔。牛奶加红茶，英国人最爱的下午茶，Rex仰头发出畅快而满足的长叹，感慨个中美味的同时发现一个更令人惊喜的事实：“你是第一次？”

三十好几的Deckard Shaw整天游走于世界各地忙着杀人越货，每干完一票换一个女人——对于后半句毫不负责的谣传，Deckard表示去他妈的爱咋咋地——毕竟这总比将“Deckard Shaw其实是个Omega”昭告天下来得更好；至于做/爱，前上尉觉得他更享受将子弹送入别人大脑的畅快淋漓。  
于是当Rex毫无预兆地破开身下那块从未被开发过的禁地时，Deckard只觉眼前一黑，脱口而出的呻/吟被死死卡在嗓子眼无论如何也叫不出声。  
“Oh god，你太他妈紧了。”短短几秒，Rex便被夹得满头大汗。他掐住Deckard侧腰，结实紧密的腹肌手感极佳，更加芳香的奶茶味穿透他的每一个毛孔每一个细胞，有生命般地引诱着他向那滚烫的身体里更近一寸。爆着青筋的狰狞巨物如同彻底崩坏的打桩机在Deckard身体里进进出出，囊袋撞击臀缝的淫靡声响给这房内的春光增添几分原始而火热的化学反应。Deckard从头至尾没有发出一丝意味不明的声音，除了令人怀疑他下一秒就要背过气去的艰难呼吸，对此不满的Rex并未多言，只是加重了手上的力道，加快了二人交媾的频率，增加了令人眼花缭乱的体位和姿势，变着法儿地玩弄被他压在身下动弹不得的猎物。

...做了多久？意识在沉沦的Deckard早就丧失了时间概念，最开始还能感觉到剧痛的下身早已麻木，趴伏在地面的小腹下似乎压着些许粘稠的液体，大概是血，至于是谁的，去他的谁知道。Deckard恍惚的意识尚且在发挥英国人最擅长的黑色幽默，他不遗余力地自嘲——看看你自己Deckard Shaw，像条狗一样被人按在地上操。没有任何性经验的前特种兵直到生殖腔被暴力捅开前都没能意识到可能存在的严重后果。身体最深处那柔软脆弱的腔口在外力的压迫下发出最后的悲鸣，刺激着麻木的痛觉神经将濒临昏厥的Deckard从状况外唤醒。  
“妈的，醒醒。”把人翻了个面，Rex掐着Deckard的脖子把他从地上拽了起来，体位的变化让Rex的性器在Deckard身体里更深一分，终于成功捅破了最后一道防线，“睁开眼睛，入侵者，”Rex哂笑着，恶意地挺了挺腰，满意地得到Deckard一声微不可闻的闷哼，“我要你睁开眼睛好好看着，我是怎么把你操穿然后射在你里面的。”  
不太清明地听到几个字，纵使思维十分混沌，Deckard还是从字里行间捕捉到这句威胁的关键信息：“...不...”  
“晚了。”Rex张口咬破Deckard颈后的腺体，同时将忍耐许久的体液通过卡死子宫腔口的结尽数喷洒在后者的腔内。临时标记和永久标记同时进行，虽然只是单方面的强暴，却依旧在Deckard身体和心理上留下再也无法抹去的痕迹。  
滚烫的液体如高压水枪里喷薄的水柱般扫射子宫内壁，Deckard像一尾脱水的鱼般大张着嘴，胸腔里残留的气体只出不进。持续做了两个小时的Alpha积攒的精液数量可观，Rex坚挺的柱身连续喷洒了一分钟还未软塌下去，爆满的子宫腔被粘稠的液体撑到鼓胀，在Deckard坚硬的腹肌上撑出一个小小的弧形。腔内过大的压强甚至将部分精液顺着贴合紧密的内壁和柱体的间隙挤出了Deckard体外，混合着血液在空气中弥漫出一股红茶、牛奶以及罂粟花香的混合气味。

松开Deckard，Rex餍足地站起身，抽出的性器后纷涌而出的是源源不尽的精液，可这只是一小部分，更多的被封闭的子宫腔口锁死在腔内——这是Omega的身体为提高母体怀孕的可能性所做的自我保护——因此Deckard腹部那个小巧的弧形依旧没有消失。  
“啧。”拉上裤链整理好仪容的Rex不经意瞥到Deckard稍显浑圆的小腹，嫌弃地皱眉，“被我用完的货也不该这么难看。”抬脚狠狠踩在Deckard腹部，满意地注视自己的精液在外力的作用下冲破腔口的封锁尽数流出，Rex收回脚在档案室外的地毯上蹭了蹭，“把他扔海里，”他命令门外驻守的手下，“我不想再沾上那该死的红茶味。”


End file.
